SAO: Akari's tale
by AlexaCroft
Summary: Akari Yuuki gets trapped inside the death game of Sword Art Online with her older sister Asuna, neither of them knew what was in store for them.
1. Akari Yuuki

I rushed to get home with my older sister, Asuna Yuuki, to be able to try out the new Nerve Gear that we got from our parents. I watched as my sister ran into the house first looking over her shoulder, "Go set everything up and I'll make us something quick to eat before mom and dad get home" I nodded running up to the second floor of our home and into the room where Asuna and I set up any of our games so we didn't disturb our parents and I began hooking up all that we needed for the Nerve Gear. By the time I finished I heard Asuna call me to come eat, after I ran down and we finished eating we went back up to our room and started up the game and laid down after putting the Gear on. I started making my character making sure I had a good amount of stealth skill, strength and health before entering my name, Akari, into the system and confirmed the character.

Once I opened my eyes again I saw I was surrounded by a large group of people in the middle of a town square, I looked down at myself seeing I was in a pair of black pants and boots along with black fingerless gloves and a black shirt that had a red outline on it. I grinned as I reached to my back feeling the handles of twin daggers and I looked around seeing Asuna appear nearby and I ran over to her grinning when I saw the rapier resting on her hip, "Asuna!" I called out as I ran over to her making her look up and smile lightly chuckling, "Akari, you really had to try to be my opposite, didn't you?" I smiled at her teasing, "I've got to be useful to you, besides you and I have completely different styles, the stealth is for later, you know I love the frontlines." She shook her head as she grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's try to kill some of the monsters in the field before we have to get back home." I nodded grinning as I ran off ahead, my grin faded as Asuna easily sped past me, "You forgot I focus on speed." She laughed as we reached the field that held low level monsters such as boars, wasps, or the occasional bear that was out deeper towards the more wooded areas of the floor.

I reached back unsheathing my daggers and charged forward when I saw a boar that was nearby, as I got close I swung my right arm across slashing it before bringing my left arm up with the dagger running it across the boar's throat watching as it dematerialized. I smirked before it faded as I heard a second boar roar and charge at me from behind I turned quickly to try and defend myself from the attack only to see the boar stuck and a rapier stabbed through the body as it dematerialized as Asuna looked at me, "You should try to be more careful." I nodded and went to say something before we were teleported back to the city center we were at when we first got in the game. I frowned as the area grew dark and overshadowed with red as warnings signs showed up along the sky and a cloaked figure appeared in the sky, I stumbled as Asuna grabbed my arm pulling me next to her as the figure spoke about how logging out was no longer an option and that if we died in the game, we would die in the real world, until somebody could clear the final floor of the game.

Once the light went back to normal everyone around us started checking for the logout option but Asuna grabbed my hand dragging me into the town with her, "How much money do you have Akari?" I shrugged checking my inventory as she pulled me along, "Enough for a room for a few days." She nodded as she went inside an inn, "Good, you handle the room for now and I'll use my money to get us equipment, alright?" I nodded as I went to the NPC that ran this inn and paid for a room for the few days I could afford taking the key before following Asuna back outside into the market area of the town, "We'll need better weapons but for now we should stock up on potions and food to restore health, we can't let that reach zero." She stopped and looked at me sternly, "You need to be careful, use the stealth skill to your advantage, no risky frontline charges by yourself like you usually do." I nod, I wasn't going to argue like usual, I knew this was going to be serious so I followed her quietly as she bought what she could and set aside a little bit of the money to start saving it for weapons. I followed her back to the inn and went into our room with her as we split the resources as evenly as possible between the both of us. Asuna folded down the blankets on the bed and laid down motioning for me to do the same, I laid down and closed my eyes as she spoke, "Get some sleep, we'll work on leveling up tomorrow." I fell asleep after she turned the lights off in the room.


	2. Kirito and Ayami

When I woke up I saw the light coming inside from the opened curtains and sat up seeing Asuna was gone already, I checked my messages and saw one from her telling me where she was going to be. I got up and ate the bread she gave me before I left the room running to the field that she said she would be in. I stopped when I saw a taller boy sitting on the ground next to Asuna who was passed out on the ground. I shook my head pulling my daggers running at the boy, "What the hell did you do?" I slashed at him when he stood only for him to block my blade with his sword, "I didn't do anything, she exhausted herself." He said as he swung our blades in a hard arc making mine drop from my hand, "Now please, calm down." I kept my stance tense ready to swing at him again when I heard grass move beside me and I turned seeing Asuna stand up shakily using her rapier as a support, "Stop Akari, he and his friend saved me from one of the bears." I turned back to him sheathing my dagger as he did the same with his sword, "I'm Kirito, my friend Ayami and I found her struggling against a bear, I got her out while Ayami took care of the bear." I glanced around, "Did your friend die?" I jumped and pulled my dagger when I heard a laugh and a tall girl jumped out of a nearby tree, "Nope, I'm still here and you're welcome for saving your friend." I put my dagger back and walked over grabbing my other one, "Thank you for saving my sister." I said and turned to them, "I'm Akari and she's my older sister Asuna."

I watched as the girl's posture changed from happy and gloating to more serious, "It's not a problem, really, if my little brother was here I would want to be close by to help keep him safe." She looked at Asuna, "Don't be that risky or stupid, you can't leave your sister alone." I glared at the girl, "I can take care of myself." I turned when I felt Asuna place her hand on my shoulder, "That's not what she meant Akari." I sighed and nodded before looking up when Ayami chuckled, "There's going to be a raid meeting tomorrow, if you two manage to level up any you should definitely check it out with us." I looked her over, she had a stealth skill, I knew that from her hiding, her sword and shield on her back would be useful plus she has to be strong to handle a bear by herself, "Sure we'll meet you there, message us the time and place." She nodded and walked over as we all took care of adding each other as friends, "We'll see you there then." She said before running off with Kirito following her.

I turned to Asuna handing her a piece of bread, "Eat that, we're going to get to leveling up, and we'll start with a bear, both of us together can handle it." I watched her eat before she drew her rapier, "I know where to find one, but we need to plan this out." I nodded drawing my daggers following her into the woods I climbed up into a tree jumping from branch to branch as she went on foot. Once we saw the bear in the clearing I watched Asuna stop and wait, I moved to the trees behind the bear and dropped down behind the bear jumping onto it's back stabbing my daggers into its back between its shoulder. I held onto my daggers tightly as the bear roared in pain and as Asuna charged at the bear it threw me off it's back and I groaned as I hit a tree blacking out.

I opened my eyes to see Asuna knelt in front of me, eyes full of tears, "Akari!" I winced as she hugged me tightly before pushing a potion into my hands, "Hurry up and drink this." I took the cork out of the bottle and drank the red liquid quickly and then noticed my health was down to ten out of one hundred and realized why she was so shaken up, I hugged her and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would do that much damage." I sighed as I felt her crying before she pulled back wiping her eyes, "I told you to be careful, if I did that it would have been fine but you didn't give yourself enough stats for your health." I nodded and stood up pulling her up with me, "I'm sorry alright, let's finish leveling for today."

I yawned as Asuna and I made our way to the town, the sun down completely by now, we got a lot of money and levels from how many monsters we were able to take out during the day, we were more than high enough of a level to join in on the boss raid. I held the room door open for Asuna and we both laid down after getting our outer wear off. I was asleep as soon as I laid down, I woke up to Asuna shaking my shoulder, "Get up Kirito sent me the information for the meeting, it'll start soon." I nodded getting up getting dressed again before sheathing my daggers on my back taking the small bag of money she handed to me, "After the meeting get either new clothes or weapon, whichever you think you need more." I followed her out and to the meeting watching some of the people that were walking around the streets, most people decided to help out by running shops or inns to help out the people trying to clear all the floors. I sat next to Asuna and listened as the leader started talking and formed a plan, I looked up when two shadows fell over us and I saw Ayami grinning at me, "Wanna be my partner for this?" I hesitated until Kirito spoke up, "Asuna and I can combo nicely and if you work together you two can be deadly together with your skill with the daggers and Ayami's shield." I nodded finally when I saw Asuna accept the party invite and I did the same seeing their health off to the side for a moment.

I chuckled as Ayami pulled me up by my hand, "Come on we need to get new equipment, I know the perfect set of daggers for you." I smiled and watched Asuna and Kirito follow behind us at a slower pace talking seriously. I turned when we stopped and I looked through the daggers before selling the set I had and bought the Ebony daggers sheathing them on my back and picked up a couple potions. I looked over as Ayami and Asuna sheathed their new swords. I sighed softly as we made our way out of town to the front of the boss room where the raid was supposed to take place. I looked at Asuna and smiled softly before I ran inside behind the herd of players and Ayami. I nodded to the taller girl as we both used our stealth getting around the large boss, when we let down our stealth Ayami quickly pulled her shield in front of us as one of the smaller creatures turned to attack us. I drew my daggers killing the small ones quickly as Ayami provided defense for us. Finally when we got an opening we both charged and attacked the boss's legs bringing him down for a moment, long enough for Kirito and Asuna both to attack together killing the boss. I laughed panting as I sheathed my daggers and watched Asuna walk over to me, "Are you okay Akari?" I grinned, "Of course, Kirito was right, Ayami and I create a deadly combo." She smiled nodding, "That's good but Kirito said they will be going off on their own for a while now." I pouted and watched Ayami wave before her and Kirito went onto the second floor, Asuna laughed, "Quit that, now come on, we should find a guild or something to join ourselves so we have help getting through this." I nodded and sighed following her onto the next floor where we both worked together collecting money and levels clearing the levels, after the twenty-fifth floor was cleared Asuna became the sub-leader to the blood knight guild, I joined as well and we both ran raids or quests together, she made sure the leader knew I went where she did.

I kept quiet during strategy meetings where her and Kirito would argue most of the time, I kept myself occupied talking and strategizing with Ayami. The taller knight and I spent a lot of our time together when Kirito and her were in the town, she was a sweet girl, when she wasn't in a battle anyways. I smiled as Ayami and I left the room where Kirito and Asuna were arguing about strategies for the upcoming floor boss. I walked around the surrounding forest the white and red uniform dress that matched Asuna's didn't give much warmth, the simulated winter was on point at least here. I looked up and startled when I felt something fall on my shoulders, Ayami smiled her black jacket now around my shoulders, "You looked cold." I blushed looking down hugging the jacket, "Thank you." I whispered and Ayami smiled, "Come on, there's a town not too far from here, I'll buy you something to eat." I nodded and smiled following her towards the town, "I can pay for my food." Ayami laughed shaking her head as she grabbed my hand, "You're so dense, does that run in your family?" I blushed, "What do you mean?" I looked up when she stopped walking, "Really? I didn't think I'd have to do this to get it across." I tilted my head in confusion before freezing when she pulled me flush against her making me look up at her letting her lower her face pressing her lips against mine. I was frozen for a couple seconds only moving when she tried to pull away but I followed kissing her back. I pulled back slowly grinning at her, "Don't forget, you're paying!" I yelled running off into the town to the nearest cafe. I laughed as I sat in a chair and watched as Ayami went to get food. I knew I was smiling like an idiot when she sat down across from me handing me bread with cream. We sat and ate talking before we looked up when we heard Asuna, "Akari!" I smiled, "Asuna, I'm fine, you need to not worry so much." Asuna shook her head, "I've sent you a ton of messages, you never answered so I got worried." I frowned opening my messages, "Dammit, I'm sorry Asuna, I didn't notice them."

Asuna nodded and sighed as Kirito showed up, "Ayami, come on, we've got a boss to fight." Ayami sighed and stood cupping my cheek leaning down kissing me softly, "I'm sure we'll see you at the boss, I hope so, I want my favorite rogue with me." I blushed as she walked off with Kirito and Asuna cleared her throat, "When did you two become a thing?" I blushed shaking my head as I stood up from the table, "Just today when we left you and your boyfriend arguing over plans." I said walking away towards the market place, I finally had enough money to get a new set of daggers. I turned my head laughing when I saw Asuna standing still by the table before she ran to catch up to me outside a weapon shop.

I chuckled as I sold my current daggers and bought the new set sheathing them walking away as Asuna rambled, "He's not my boyfriend, he's an idiot that is going to get everyone killed if they listen to him, why would you think he was my boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes as I walked with her towards where the floor's boss room was, "Just the way you two act, butting heads all the time but you still work together and protect each other." I shrugged, "It's just my theory, good to know I was right though." I turned to her as we stood at the back of the crowd of the assault team, "I don't care if you actually do like him Asuna, if he makes you happy and keeps you safe than I don't care." I smiled as she nodded, "I feel same about you and Ayami, but if she hurts you then I get to hurt her." I chuckled and nodded, "I expect nothing less from you." I smirked as the doors opened, I drew my daggers and winked at Asuna, "See you after the battle sis!" I said before charging in between the other players using my stealth to get around the boss. I kept an eye on the people making sure not to run into them, I gasped as I was shoved forward onto the ground hearing the crash of a large blade hitting the ground where I was and saw Ayami standing next to me, "Ignore the people Akari, this boss can kill any one of us pretty easily." I took her hand when she offered it to me and got up, "Yeah, sorry, thanks for the save." She nodded bringing her shield in front of her, "You ready? We need to get that beast to its knees for Asuna, Kirito and the other heavy hitters." I nod picking my daggers back up, "Let's take out its legs than." We ran forward, Ayami slightly ahead of me with her large shield reflecting the lighter attacks and we dodged the ones that she couldn't block. I charged ahead of her when we got closer and attacked the legs with other rogue class players until we got the thing down on its knees. I jumped back so I was out of the way as Kirito and Asuna led the assault on attacking the boss, her and Kirito slashing through its neck together while the other attackers hacked against its torso until it finally dematerialized. I watched everyone fall to the ground laughing happily as they checked what items they got from the boss and I grinned as I went to sit but looked back when I felt arms circle my waist to see Ayami grinning, "Nope, we aren't staying in here." I chuckled softly before nodding and leaving the boss room with her seeing Kirito and Asuna walking ahead of us towards the exit to go to the next floor.


End file.
